Program service providers, such as television service providers, deliver programs to users using different types of channels (e.g., Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) channels, Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) channels, etc.). Other program service providers, such as on-line program providers, deliver programs to users via the Internet. Users are provided with a myriad of different types of programs to view, record, purchase (e.g., buy, rent, etc.), or digest for free.
A recommendation engine is used in various venues, such as on a YouTube® site and a Netflix® site, to assist users in selecting programs. However, under this framework, the recommendation engine recommends stand-alone programs. This is in contrast to a program channel-based framework that may include irregularly scheduled programs, has limited or no future program information, or a combination thereof.